<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plan de restructuration by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427784">Plan de restructuration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, curse the discrepancies between different languages and word counters, laying off, reality ensues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On oublie que le retour à la vie sauvages des animaux les plus emblématiques du Zoo de Central Park a dû avoir des conséquences pour ceux qui y sont restés… ou pas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plan de restructuration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Plan de restructuration<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette&gt;<br/><b>Base : </b> Madagascar/PoM<br/><b>Personnages : </b> les gardiens du zoo<br/><b>Genre : </b>de gen à drama<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Légalité : </b>propriété de McGrath-Dreamworks-Nick, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. </p><p><b>Prompt : </b>« - Quand est-ce qu’ils vont enfin se mettre d’accord ?, soupira Ya<span class="u">ozô</span>. »<br/>d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai ’13)<br/><b>Continuité/Spoil </b>éventuel : post 1er film/pré série ?<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>100</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au Zoo de Central Park, depuis que les activistes ont forcé les soigneurs à libérer les attractions principales à la Nature, la vie n’est plus la même. Les visiteurs avides de grand spectacle ont déserté les allées ne restent que les groupes scolaires, quelques mordus de zoologie et des familles tombées là plutôt par hasard.</p><p>Il a fallu licencier plusieurs soigneurs, mais sans les quatre Grands, ils ne tenaient plus à continuer. L’un tentera les safaris en Afrique, un autre le Zoo de San Diego.<br/>
Reste Alice, profondément désabusée par ce fiasco.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>